bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose is an Haos brawler in Bakugan:Gundaian invaders and is Captain Elright niece.Her guardian bakugan is Haos Hawktor Descirption She came to earth to help Fabia,When Rose came to earth she became close friends with Janet Surrow. Later when the gundailans acctack Nethia she left earth to help out, brawling with Janet (Not knowing she was Janet)and won.Later she saw Fabia and Nuzak battling Stoica,She helped them escape the water. Info Human form:In her human form she wears an purple t-shirt,Black shorts and black boots with purple hearts.She has brown hair with an purple ribbon on it and green eyes.She is caring and kind and is an BIG fan of dan kuso. Neathian Form:In her Neathian form,she is COMPLETLY differnt, She has pink skin,Light purple hair,An white dress with light purple trimmings,and long white boots with purple gems.Her personilty is very differnt in neathain form too.Still kind,Firece,Good at combat,and is feared by most gundaiiian,she is also much more mature than her human form.She is also stornger than her uncle and Fabia in this form. Apperences Gundaian invaders: In episode 9,she had made an cameo in her neathain form ready to go to earth. In episode 10,she had made her orginal deput,she was looking for fabia but found Ren instead of fabia and was channge to an brawl and successfully won.She found Fabia with Zenet,the moment she troaw Zenet to the ground and said:"That's what you get for missing with Fabia". In episode 12,she saw Ren again and punched him in the face for no reason(Actally ruinnig half of her misson trying to find fabia.Later she brawled against Zenet and won. In episode 23,she brawled against Ren and Janet (Not knowing)In her Neathain form and won in episode 34,she learns that Janet was an gundaian and Janet learned that Amy is an Neathain so Janet sided with the neathian so that she and janet can still be best friends. In episode 38,She brawled alond with Janet and the bakugan battle brawlers trying to protect neathia. In episode 39,she went home to neatha along with Fabia and She and Janet remanded best friends. Triva *Her name is from an charater from sonic. *In mechtainain surge she is is The leader of the Minor Twelve orders and is Ren Krawlers girlfriend. *She appers in Bakugan:Bakugan legends,With Janet,Ren,and the rest of the minor twelve orders. Quotes Gundalian invaders "That's what you get for messing with Fabia." Amy talking to Zenet "What!?Janet your an Gundailian!"Amy talking to Janet. "Yes.We're still friends,Best Friends."Amy talking to Janet when she left to Nethia Mechtain Surge "Hiya,Dan." Amy talking to Dan. "Ren,are you alright." Amy talking to Ren,when he and Linehalt were defeated. Bakugan Legends "Will nice to meet you,Miss Catie." Amy when she first meets Catie "You better take that back,you shrimp." Amy talking to Lucia. "Those guys really tick me off.Espically that little SHIMP ."Amy getting mad. "Ready,Hawktor." Amy when battling againt Rouna and Lucia,with Sally and Jack. Category:Neathian Category:Females Category:Brawlers Category:Haos Brawlers Category:Bakukid123456